coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9193 (23rd June 2017)
Plot Erica and Kevin instantly regret their move. An angry Tim tells Seb that as Faye Windass is fifteen, he's broken the law and threatens to take him to the police unless he finishes with his daughter. Roy returns to the flat to find that Brian has a "girlfriend" stuck in the bathroom. Craig tells Bethany that he wants to help her as a friend but he won't take advantage of her. They hug. Anna and Tim tell Faye that she's moving back into No.13. They're interrupted when Seb rings her and tells her they're finished. She's heartbroken while Tim is satisfied that his threat has worked. Bethany hints to Craig that Neil is not the person he thinks he is but doesn't say any more. Roy offers to help with the broken bathroom door but Brian says to leave them alone as "Gwen"'s painfully shy. A suspicious Roy shouts to her through the door not to panic as he's a trained first-aider. Sarah tries to persuade David to let Gail back in as she needs her mum around and Bethany needs her gran. He reluctantly agrees, though he admits he's still as angry as ever with his mum. Aidan tries to get Eva back to the flat but a call from Stella interrupts them. Tim tells Anna what he did and she approves. She hugs him, watched by a jealous Kevin. Brian begs Roy to leave him to sort things out but he spots Cathy's coat on the rack a moment before the door bolt drops off and the door opens. Roy realises what's been going on. Eva needs to see Stella in France as her boyfriend has just left her. She packs and Aidan offers to run her to the airport. Roy gives Brian and Cathy his blessing but is annoyed at their deception of the past weeks. Craig brings Bethany home. Seb meets Faye in the ginnel and explains matters. They agree to keep their love secret until she's sixteen. Dev and the twins prepare the house for a birthday party for Erica. Craig tells Tim he's bothered by Bethany's comments about Neil. Maria understands Aidan's dilemma but she's happy that for a short while they'll have more time together. Anna is incensed to find Kevin's internet research on the effects of her medication on her libido. A guilty Erica returns home to the party. Anna is further angered when Kevin admits he consulted Rana about their lack of sex. He's tired of being physically rejected and tells her not sure how much longer he can cope. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen, hallway and bathroom *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan since 30th December 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Erica feels guilty over kiss with Kevin; Craig fears that Neil is not the man he seems; and Roy retruns home to find that Brian has a 'girlfriend' stuck in the bathroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,914,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes